Tit For Tat
by NashMarquez
Summary: Horatio, being tormented by the event that happened the other day, begs Calleigh to tell him the truth. Will Calleigh give in and tell him the truth or keep him in the dark, tormenting him further? Sequel to Late Night Trouble *ONE-SHOT*


**A/N : This story is a little OOC but i hope you would give it a chance. **

**This is a sequel to Late Night Trouble. Since some people had requested for a sequel, I gladly wrote one for you guys! :D I hope you like this just as much as the previous story :)**

**PS: You might want to read the Prequel before reading this ;) cheerios**

"Calleigh. Can I talk to you for a moment?" Horatio asked as he stepped into her ballistics lab.

_'Oh Horatio. You never fail to make my heart flutter.' _She thought to herself as she saw Horatio walking in towards her.

"Calleigh?" He paused. "Uhm..it's okay if you're busy. I can come in another time."

"Oh no Horatio. I'm not busy. You want to talk to me? About what?" Horatio avoided her eye contact and started fiddling with his sunglasses. Calleigh knew this was a sign that he was nervous or shy. She has noticed this pattern everytime he starts talking to women or even started dealing with difficult cases. His sunglasses acted as a distraction for him. "Horatio? You still here with me?" He didn't respond. "Hello? Do I maybe need to use a science pick-up line to make you come back?" Calleigh snapped her fingers at him.

"Uhmm..Yes. Yes I am. I'm sorry. I just wanted to ask you about that day." He paused and fiddled with his sunglasses again.

"That day? In the bar?" Horatio nodded. "I thought you let it go already Horatio…"

"No. I can't. I can't even sleep properly. Please Calleigh. I need to know." Calleigh smiled. "I feel tormented Calleigh. It's normal for me not to sleep properly but this time, it feels horrible. I can't go through a day without thinking about it." Calleigh smiled again. "Calleigh why are you just smiling? Could you please do your boss a favor by telling me?"

"Okay. I will tell you. But I don't think you want me to do it here."

"Wait. Why not? Will I be in trouble? Did I do something to you that are against any law? Oh god Calleigh. What have I done? Did I hurt you?" Horatio started rambling and shooting questions at Calleigh. "Did I hurt anyone? Did I start beating people up? Oh god. What have I done." Calleigh was enjoying seeing Horatio being so tormented. She had never seen this side of him before. Horatio slumped against the wall.

"Horatio calm down."

"No I can't calm down. I must have done something bad that you don't want to reveal it even in your ballistics lab. Calleigh, if I have done anything wrong against you, just tell me. Or just report me to the higher authorities. Don't be obligated to protect me." He rambled again without giving Calleigh a chance to finish her sentence. Just as he started to open his mouth again, Calleigh closed his mouth with her palm.

"Now be quiet." She let go of him. "I want you to listen to me hard! You did not hurt me. You did not hurt anyone. You just did something very very stupid. But it was excusable. You were drunk Horatio."

"And I want to know what I did. You can't keep me in the dark forever. I have to at least know. At least just a gist of what I did."

"Didn't I give you the gist the other day?" Horatio looked confused.

"You mean the pick-up lines?" Calleigh nodded. "That's the only thing you're going to give me?" She nodded again and Horatio frowned.

"I don't think you want me to embarrass you. And I don't want to do that. You're my boss after all."

"Oh now this is great. I must have really done something really stupid."

"No you didn't. Let me refresh your memory a little. Remember any math? Physics or chemistry?" He shook his head.

"What? Is this school now? Wait. Did I..Did I assault a minor?" He asked frantically.

"Alright Horatio. This is serious. How about a deal?" Calleigh asked.

"Oh here we go…" Calleigh chuckled. "What is it? Is this going to involve anything with my pride? Or maybe my rank? Is this going to be a blackmail? Oh great."

"You really think I would do that huh handsome." He shrugged. "Okay. Since you already thought of that, I might as well. Tit for tat. I want a dinner for the information. How's that for a deal?" Calleigh pondered for a while and continued, but mumbled, "And then maybe we could test out the spring constant for your mattress."

"Mattress?"

"What?"

"You said mattress." Calleigh shook her head violently.

"I didn't. I said matches. I said only after the bullets I'm comparing to get matches." She tried to cover herself.

"Sure? I really heard mattress." Calleigh shook her head again. "Okay. Dinner it is. My place. Since we're trading for your information, I'm going to cook for you."

"The ever gentleman." Horatio smiled.

"Tonight at 7." Calleigh nodded. _'This is going to be good. I really don't mind testing out the spring for your mattress Horatio.'_ Calleigh smiled to herself. Calleigh couldn't wait to see what Horatio was going to cook for dinner. She kept looking at her watch, waiting for it to strike 6 so that she could clock-out and head to Horatio's place. Minutes felt like hours to her. Horatio on the other hand, was feeling nervous and afraid that he would be very embarrassed by what Calleigh would reveal to him but he insisted on it.

_'Finally the shift is over!'_ Calleigh was really excited. She really wanted to see his reactions when she tells him. Right after shift, she made her way to Horatio's place, dropping by a mall to get wine for their dinner. She didn't want to come empty handed. As she stopped at his house, she was starting to feel nervous. _'Calleigh, you sure have made the wrong choice to be here. What were you thinking making a deal like that with your boss!'_ She suddenly became angry at herself. Her concentration on her thoughts was suddenly disrupted by a knock on the window.

"Calleigh. Why aren't you coming inside?" It was Horatio.

"Uhm…I was about to. I was just uhm…" Horatio looked at her as if waiting for her to continue. "Nevermind. Sorry I was late. Oh, I brought wine. I hope it's fine with you." Calleigh said as she handed him the bottle.

"It's okay. Come on in. You shouldn't have troubled yourself." He said as he took the bottle from her hand. "I made grilled steak if you don't mind." Calleigh smiled.

"It's fine." The moment she stepped in, she could already smell the aroma of the grilled steak. It was mouthwatering. Horatio guided her to the patio and there it was; the food that she was waiting for. She was impressed by his skills in preparation. The setting was casual; nothing romantic, nothing that says this is more than just colleagues having dinner together.

"Have a seat Calleigh…" He said, pulling the chair out for her, being such a gentleman. "Pardon me if the food isn't that great. That's the best I could do." Calleigh melted at his voice and his humble demeanor. That was what she loved the most about him.

"This is great Horatio. I didn't know you could cook."

"There is so much more that you don't know about me Calleigh.." He said in his deep husky voice.

"I think I know a certain part of you Horatio." Horatio blushed.

"Okay. You've got your dinner. I want information." Horatio quickly tried to cover his shyness.

"My my..You really are impatient aren't you Lieutenant. How could there be perpetual motion all night long if you don't even have patience." Horatio almost immediately coughed up the food in his mouth.

"Excuse me. What did you just say?" He asked as he quickly wiped his mouth. Calleigh chuckled. She knew he would have the greatest shock of his life.

"Anyway Horatio, you mind pouring more wine? I think a little alcohol would catalyze this reaction." Calleigh smiled.

"Oh god. Did I say those?" Calleigh laughed at him.

"You didn't exactly say those but what you said to me…I wish you had said it when you were sober." Horatio blushed. His face reddened to match the color of his hair.

"I am so sorry Calleigh. I didn't mean it. Oh god. I really am sorry."

"Stop apologizing Horatio. It's okay." She said in a soothing voice. "So…you still wanna form a covalent bond? Or do math?" Calleigh continued teasing him. "Or you know…maybe we could measure the coefficient of static friction between me and you." Calleigh laughed. Horatio was still blushing. "Just kidding Horatio."

"Sorry." An apology was the only thing he could afford.

"But you know, I wouldn't mind being your enzyme..because my active site is dying for a chemical reaction." Horatio immediately looked up at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when I said that if you were sober, I would have allowed you to take me right there and then?" Horatio nodded. "Well I'm not kidding Horatio. I could be oxygen and you could be the alkali metal." Horatio smiled shyly.

"So I guess my pick-up lines did great?" This time, it was Calleigh's turn to blush. "Well then…I would gladly be the alkali metal to the oxygen." Right then, Horatio stood up and took Calleigh in his arms. "Time for math and covalent bonds?" Calleigh giggled.

"It's time my lover. It's time to discover our coefficient of friction." Horatio smiled, kissed her passionately and brought her to his bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed and hovered over her, kissing her passionately over and over again while his hands were busy undressing her. Calleigh giggled again. "So is my dress accelerating towards your floor at 9.8m/s²?" Horatio smiled at her and kissed her again.

"Sweetheart, if you were words on a page, you'd be what they call fine print! And I believe it's time for our grand unification." He said one last pick-up line and took her right there and then.

"Now that was one hell of a science lesson." Calleigh said, panting. Horatio smiled as he held on tight to her

"I guess our Bachelors in Physics and Chemistry didn't go to waste did it?" Horatio said and kissed her goodnight. Calleigh smiled to herself knowing that he was right. Their Bachelors didn't go to waste.

**-****The End-**

**Thank you for reading this. Tell me what you think! :) **


End file.
